Stuck In Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: When Stan drops the infinity-sided die, it lands on a symbol that instead of bring the DD & More D characters to the real world, it gets the Pines family and Grenda trapped in the Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons board game. Later on, when the kids get kidnapped, its up to Stan and Ford to save them and find a way to get out of the game.
1. Chapter 1

Stan Pines, really wanting to watch Ducktective with his great niece, Mabel and her friend, Grenda, marched over to the t.v. to remove a piece of graph paper that was involved with the game _Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons_ that his nephew, Dipper and brother, Ford were playing right now, but Ford's six-fingered hand stopped him.

"Move that and pay the price," Ford warned him.

"Oh what? Fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Stan asked mockingly.

"DON'T MOCK OUR FANTASTIC MONETARY SYSTEM!" Ford shouted at him.

"I'LL MOCK ALL I WANT IT'S MY T.V. ROOM!" Stan growled at him.

"IT'S MY HOUSE! YOU-" Ford paused and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Listen, Stanley," he told him calmly. "Did it ever occur to you that if you joined us, you might have fun?" he held up his bag containing the dies of the game and looked at his brother hopeful.

"WHAT?! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!" He marched up to Ford, enraged and snatched the die from him. He held the bag over his head, preparing to drop it down on the ground. "AS LONG AS I SHALL LIVE, I WILL NEVER-"

"GRUNKLE STAN WAIT!" Dipper yelled him. He knew that that bag contained the infinity-sided die and if Stan dropped the bag, the die could roll out and god knows what would happen.

"EVER-"

"STANLEY!" Ford shouted him, his eyes wide in fear.

"PLAY YOUR DUMB SMARTY PANTS NERD GAME!" He dropped the die very hardly and the die fell out of the bag and rolled around until it stopped at a certain symbol, which was kind of like a medieval castle.

Soon a white light blinded everyone's vision and when it returned, they all found themselves trapped in some sort of medieval place.

"Ugh… where are we?" Dipper asked, rubbing his head and taking a look at their new surroundings.

"OMG!" Mabel squealed. "Look at me! I'm a princess!" she grinned as she looked at her cute pink, sparkly dress and crown in the mirror twirled around happily.

"OH MY GOSH!" Grenda gasped. "I'M A PRINCESS TOO! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS HAPPENED, BUT I LOVE IT!" She looked down and admired her similar princessy dress to Mabel, only it was orange.

She caught Mabel's glance and they both giggled happily.

"Wait… how did Mabel and her friend get dresses?" Stan asked. He was about to scratch his ears, when he felt that his ears were pointy when he touched the tips. "AH! AND WHEN DID MY EARS GET SO POINTY?!"

"Hey.. my ears are pointy too!" Ford commented as he also touched his ears.

"So are mine!" Dipper added all panicky. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't understand…." Ford sputtered. "How the heck co-" He suddenly gasped. The scene the were in. Their clothes. His, Dipper's and Stan's pointy ears. It all added up to him.

"OF COURSE!" He exclaimed.

"What is it, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?! We've all turned into the characters from _Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons!"_ Ford said. "The die must have stopped on a symbol that teleported us all into the board game!"


	2. Chapter 2

"OH NO!" Dipper cried. "HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!"

"Great. JUST GREAT!" Stan groaned. He eyed his brother angrily. "NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BEEN PLAYING YOUR DUMB NERDY GAME!"

"MY FAULT?! MY FAULT?! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DROPPED THE INFINITY SIDED DIE THAT GOT US ALL TRAPPED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ford roared at Stan.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it!" Mabel told them. "We'll find a way out of here, don't worry! There's no need to shout and yell at each other!"

"Uh, actually, can we stay here for a while?" Grenda asked. She looked down at her dress admiringly. "I really like this dress and I want to stay as a princess!"

"Hey. I want to stay, too, Grenda, but we can't stay for too long. We do have to go back to Gravity Falls eventually," Mabel reminded her.

"Ah, yeah, that's true," Grenda nodded. "I guess we should just enjoy it while it lasts."

"Welcome fair travelers!" a voice behind them greeted them.

The gang all turned and saw a girl with a gorgeous princess hat and dress who looked strangely similar to Pacifica Northwest, riding a beautiful pink pony with a long curly golden mane.

Everyone gasped.

"It's-it's Princess Unattainable!" Ford exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, Grunkle Ford? She looks like Pacifica," Mabel stated as she eyed the girl up and down.

"I assure you- I am not the Pacifica you speak about. Like that old elf with six fingers said, I am Princess Unattainable!" the girl stated.

"Are you sure?" Mabel looked at her suspiciously. "Cause seriously, you really do remind me of Pacifica. I mean, you have her face, her hair-"

"NO I SWEAR! I AM PRINCESS UNATTAINABLE, NOW DON´T BOTHER ME WITH THAT SUBJECT AGAIN OR I WILL SUE YOU!¨ Princess Unattainable threatened.

"Boy, she even talks like her," Mabel muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, what brings you here, fair travelers?" she asked sweetly. "Have you come to get to know more about me, I bet you have. Most people usually come just to get a glimpse of my beauty!" she smiled as she pulled out her compact mirror and gushed over her reflection.

Dipper took a step towards her. "Princess Unattainable, we are not here to see you. We're here to find a way back to our home world."

Princess Unattainable gasped and shut down her compact mirror. "WHAT?!" she looked down at Dipper and the others. "Is this true?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then how the heck did you all wind up in this land?" she asked.

"Well, my brother dropped the infinity sided die, which has the power to make anything happen-"

"HE STARTED ALL THIS BY PLAYING IT!" Stan shouted, interrupting Ford.

Ford shot him a look before continuing. "As I was saying before my brother rudely interrupted me, the die fell and landed on a symbol which teleported us all here! Do you guys have any magic here that's strong enough that could possibly bring us back?"

Princess Unattainable tapped her chin deep in thought. "Well there's the nice girl wizard, Addabeth. She and Probabilitor are the most powerful magic users in this entire game. But don't see Probabilitor, the mean old wizard. He's evil. Go see Addabeth. She's the one who I recommend you should see about your…. problem."

"Of course, Addabeth!" Ford exclaimed. "Why didn't I come up with that? Thanks, Princess Unattainable!"

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I have see if I still have my perfection," She flipped her hair and went back to check her reflection in her compact mirror.

Ford turned back to the group. "Okay, guys. We need to see Addabeth! Her magic should be powerful enough to send us home!"

"Oh, no!" Stan groaned. "Does this mean we have to go on a…."

"OMG! AN EPIC WIZARD QUEST!" Mabel and Grenda exclaimed, finishing Stan's sentence. They grabbed onto one another and jumped up and down, excited to go on a fun adventure.

Stan frowned. "Seriously?"

"We have to find her, Stanley!" Ford told him. "She's the only one who could bring us home!"

"But how will we ever find her?" Dipper asked.

"Don't you worry about that, Dipper," Ford reassured him. "I know this game so well. I'm pretty sure I could lead us to her castle.

He turned toward Stan, Grenda and Mabel. "Follow me, everyone."

And so Ford, Dipper, Mabel, Grenda and a Stan who looked grumpy upon going on a quest setted off on a quest to find Addabeth the good girl wizard so that she could use her magic to send them back to Gravity Falls.

Little did they know, that someone was watching them and was going to interfere with their quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper, his twin sister, Mabel, her friend, Grenda and the twins' great uncles, Stan and Ford were journeying through the forest, searching for Addabeth, the good female wizard so that she can use her magic to send them home.

"Guys, can we pause and rest?" Stan asked. "My old legs really feel like they're about to collapse right now from walking so long!"

"No, Stanley," Ford shook his head. "There's no time to rest. We need to find Addabeth so she could send us home!"

"But Grunkle Ford!" Mabel whinned. "We've been walking around for so long-"

"FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS!" Grenda corrected.

"and she is still nowhere in sight!" Mabel finished off. "Where is she? Is she an invisible wizard?"

"No, she is not invisible," Ford told her. "And if my knowledge of the board game is correct, her castle should come into view in about another 2-"

Suddenly, before Ford could finish his sentence, an old ancient wizard in blue/black robes and a white beard appeared in front of them. "HALT!" he barked. "YOU 5 AREN'T GOING NOWHERE!"

Everyone gasped when they saw the old wizard.

"Oh no! Probabilitaur!" Dipper gasped.

"What do you want, Probabilitaur?" Ford growled at him, glaring at him sternly.

"SIMPLE! YOU THREE ARE STRANGERS TO THIS BOARD GAME!" Proababilituar snarled. "AND I DON'T ALLOW STRANGERS INTO THIS GAME, SO NOW YOU THREE WILL PAY FOR ENTERING MY BOARD GAME! I'M GOING TO EAT ALL OF YOUR BRAINS!"

"Wait… WHAT?!" Stan gasped.

"No! Mr. Wizard, please! This is all just a big misunderstanding!" Mabel cried. "We all got here by mistake and now we're trying to go back-"

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT CAREFULLY AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THE MISTAKE! NOW IT'S TOO LATE!"

Probabilitaur turned towards a bush and whistled. "SEIZE THEM GUYS!"

Soon, an ogre, a griffon and an elf all emerged and ran off to capture the gang.

Stan and Ford had managed to hide behind a tree and escape, but the kids weren't so lucky.

They were just about to dove into a bush, but the griffon quickly grabbed them with his huge bird feet.

"OH NO! WE'RE CAPTURED!" Dipper screamed.

"AHH! HELP!" Mabel wailed.

The griffon bought them to the wizard and he laughed. "Well done, my pet!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU UGLY WIZARD!" Grenda growled at him.

"Oh really now? Well, guess what?! I ALREADY HAVE!" He turned towards his henchmen. "Come on, guys. Let's go show these newcomers what happens when you enter our board game!"

"Uh, sir, the two old elves got away before we could catch them," the ogre told him.

Probabilitaur frowned upon this news. "UGH! HOW COULD YOU GUYS LET THEM-" he paused and calmed himself down. "No, no. It's okay. We can find them later, but first, let's take care of these kids at our base camp."

With those words said, Probabilitaur and his henchmen took away the kids to their base camp, with Stan and Ford peeking out of their hiding spot and watching them go in horror.

"Stanford! That ugly guy took the kids and is going to eat their brains!" Stan shouted in panic. "What the heck are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, Stanley," Ford admitted as he watched Probabilitaur and his henchman carry the kids away into the distance. "I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper, Mabel and Grenda were at Probabilitaur's camp tied to a tree branch while Probabilitaur prepared the brain cooking pot, which is where he will cook their brains and eat it.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Grenda screamed in panic.

"Ugh…. this rope is super tight! I can't get out of it!" Dipper struggled to get out of the rope, but found that it was nearly impossible to do. "Oh man, oh man, it looks like we're done for!" He wailed, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Oh why does it have end like this?" Mabel sobbed. "Especially on the day where I got to live my one dream of being a princess?"

Just then, Probabilitaur walked up and aimed his blue staff at them, a wicked smirk on his face. "Alright, newcomers you ready to see what happens when you enter my game?"

"Aw come on, Probabilitaur! We're all here by mistake! We didn't mean to come to your game! Can you just untie us now and let us go?" Dipper asked hopefully, trying to talk their way out of the game. "If you let us go, we'll never enter your game again, I swear!"

Grenda and Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Ha! I'm afraid it's too late!" Probabilitaur laughed wickedly, aiming his staff at the sky. "You should have never come here in the first place! And now you'll pay the price by-"

"HALT PROBABILITAUR!" A voice shouted.

Probabilitaur stopped midsentence and turned toward the source of the voice. "Who said that?" he barked, annoyed at being interrupted. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, Stan and Ford appeared in front of Probabilitaur in police uniforms, with stern looks on their faces and badges on their chest saying _DD & More D police force_ on it. Stan was holding up a bat while Ford was clutching his gun.

Probabilitaur's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my gosh!" He screamed in panic. "It's the Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons police force! What the heck are you guys doing here?!"

"We got reports that you were holding three newcomers here," Ford told him. He took out a set of papers filled with Mabel's drawings and held them closely to his chest so the wizard couldn't see it. "And according to the DD & More D rules, you can't hold any newcomer here hostage!" He falsely read. "Now hand over those kids or else we'll take you to court!"

"Really?" Probabilitaur scratched his head in confusion. "But I thought the law stated that-"

"NO BUTS!" Stan growled. "We'll let you go, ugly. Just hand us the kids. And if we catch you messing with any newcomer ever again, you're REALLY gonna get it!"

"Y-y-es sirs!" The wizard stammered nervously. He snapped his fingers and instantly, the rope vanished and the kids were free. "There! They're free!"

"Good! Now get out of here before we have your butt court marshaled!" Ford snarled.

"Afirmative! You don't need to tell me twice!" The wizard laughed nervously. He turned to his henchmen. "Come on, boys. Let's get out of here!"

Not a second had past and Probabilitaur and his crew ran off into the forest.

Dipper, Mabel and Grenda turned toward the grunkles, wide smiles on their faces.

"MR. PINES! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Grenda grinned.

"You saved us! I knew you guys could do it!" Mabel smiled, giving her grunkles a big hug.

"Yup. You guys really saved our butts back there," Dipper laughed.

"Alright, guys. We really appreciate the thank yous and the compliments, but how about we save all that till we find Addabeth?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, I'm really starting to miss my chair," Stan stated. "All this adventuring had really worn me out and I am so ready to relax."

"Excuse me, guys," a voice behind them said. "But I thought I heard one of you say my name. Did you guys need me for something?"

The gang all jumped at the sound of the voice. They turned around and soon came face to face with a tall, blond woman holding a staff and wearing red wizard robes.

Could it be? Was it finally the person they had been looking for this whole time?

"Uh, ma'm are you…. Addabeth?" Ford asked.

"Yes, yes I am," The woman smiled.

The gang all grinned at each other. Soon this will all be over. This woman would soon use her magic and send them all back to Gravity Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, this is it!" Stan grinned. "Soon I'll be able to kick my feet back and continue to rip off money from those stupid tourists!"

"And soon I'll be able to see Waddles again!" Mabel beamed. "It was nice being a Princess, but nothing beats being back home in the real world with my pet pig!"

"AND SOON I WILL BE BACK IN MY NORMAL CLOTHING!" Grenda added, wincing in pain at her tight yellow dress. "SERIOUSLY, THIS YELLOW DRESS I'M WEARING IS SUPER TIGHT AND IS STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!"

"Quiet down, guys," Ford told them. "I'm excited, too, but let's keep that to ourselves. Dipper's about to speak with Addabeth!"

Dipper walked up to Addabeth with a smile. As soon as he asked the girl wizard to send them home, she would wave her magic staff and they would all be home in a snap. He just couldn't wait to be back in Gravity Falls. "Addabeth, we journyed far and wide and we seek for you to use your magic and send us back to Gravity Falls!"

"Wait... what?" Addabeth asked, confused. "You guys aren't from here? But how did you end up here, then?"

"My brother Stanley got us all here when he dropped my infinity sided die," Ford explained. "And Princess Unattainbelle told us that you were the only user here with magic that is powerful enough to send us back!"

Addabeth grew nervous. "Well, uh, you see.., I uh.."

"QUIT STALING, LADY!" Stan yelled. "JUST SAY THE WORDS AND SEND US BACK ALREADY!"

"That's the problem…. I… I don't know how," Addabeth admited.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. Did they hear correctly. Did Addabeth, the most powerful good girl wizard in the game said that her magic wasn't strong enough to send them home?

"But… but… but…., HOW?" Mabel blurted, upset that she still wasn't going to get back home and see her beloved pig. "The Pacifica-looking girl said that you were the one who knew how!"

"Well yes, but that's a lie," Addabeth explained. "I just said that part to make myself cooler and more popular throughout the land. I really don't know how to do that at all."

Before anyone could even say anything, Stan marched up to him with a huge frown and gritted teeth, his face entirly red. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He roared. "WE SPENT ALL DAY TRYING TO FIND YOU AND FOR NOTHING?!" He grabbed Addabeth by her robes and psuhed her towards him.

"Look, I'm sorry sir!" Addabeth cried out to him. "But I just-"

"NO BUTS! YOU WASTED ME AND MY FAMILY'S TIME AND NOW YOU REALLY GONNA GET IT!" He made his free arm into a fist and was about to punch her.

"STAN NO! STOP!" The kids screamed.

"Stan, don't hit her!" Dipper pleaded. "It's not going to make things any better!"

"YEAH IT WILL!" Stan insited. "IT GONNA TEACH HER A LESSON FOR MAKING US LOOK ALL AROUND THE WOODS FOR HER FOR NOTHING AND THAT WILL MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!"

He was about to punch her, when he felt someone grab on to his other arm. He turned and saw his brother, clutching a six-fingered hand tightly on his fist, glaring at her sternly. "Stanley, let her go."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Stan growled. "SHE-"

"I said let her go! Even if you hit her, we'll still be trapped here! Nothing will be better if you hit her!"

Stan looked to the kids and saw them nodding their heads in agreement.

"Grunkle Ford's right, Grunkle Stan," Mabel told him.

"Yeah, just let her go." Dipper said.

After a while, Stan calmed down a bit and relaised that the kids and his brother were right. "Ugh, fine." He dropped Addabeth to the ground.

Addabeth gasped and glared at the gang. "YOU… YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF JERKS!" She shouted. "I I CAN'T DO IT, THEN UNDERSTAND THAT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" She waved her magic staff and soon dissapeared into thin air.

The gang all sighed sadly. It had been a lie. Addabeth couldn't be able to help them. They were still stuck in Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. What now?

"Ugh, we're still stuck here!" Dipper groaned.

"I KNOW!" Grenda exclaimed. "AND THIS DARN DRESS IS REALLY MAKING ME MORE UPSET!" She tried adjusting her dress, but it still felt tight on her.

"AND I MISS WADDLES!" Mabel wailed. "AND GRAVITY FALLS!"

"Well what do we do now?" Stan grumbled. "The only person who can help us CANT help us!"

"I'm not sure, Stanley," Ford sighed, sitting down on a nearby log. "But I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Oh yeah? And what if we don't?" Stan frowned. "What if we're trapped in this stupid world forever?"

"Don't worry, Stanley," Ford reasurred. "We won't. We'll get out somehow."

But in his own mind, even Ford didn't know if they were ever going to get out of _Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons._


	6. Chapter 6

The gang was still stuck in the game _Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons._ Addabeth's magic wasn't powerful enough to take them home to Gravity Falls.

"Well, I guess that's it," Dipper sighed, sitting down on a rock, staring at the ground in sadness. "I guess we're going to be stuck in this game forever."

Mabel and Grenda were on the verge of tears.

"YOU MEAN I'M GONNA BE STUCK IN THIS STUPID TIGHT DRESS?! UGH!" Grenda groaned. "I HATE THIS!" She punched a tree in anger so hard, that it fell to the ground. "IT WAS FUN AT FIRST, BUT NOW IT'S SICKENING!"

"NOOOOO!" Mabel wailed. "THIS IS AWFUL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'LL NEVER SEE WADDLES OR GRAVITY FALLS AGAIN!" She pulled out a photo of her beloved pig. The thought of him being alone out there without her made tears pour down her cheek. "Oh my Waddles!"

"Everyone just calm down!" Ford pleaded, growing tired of the constant wailing and complaining. "We'll get back to Gravity Falls, trust me!"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" Stan growled. "HOW THE HECK CAN WE CALM DOWN IF WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG?!"

"Stanley, we will!" Ford insisted. Even in maybe in impossible situations, Ford was always determined to get through it. "We'll figure it all out don't worry!"

"Oh yeah, sure we will!" Stan said sarcastically, not believing a bit of it.

Ford was about to say something else, when the sound of a trumpet echoed across the forest. The gang turned towards the sound and saw once again, Princess Unattainabelle, who looked very much like Pacifica Northwest back in Gravity Falls, riding up to them on her cute, little white horse.

"Hello again, fair travelers!" She smiled, her shiny white teeth flashing in the bright sunlight.

"Hey, look! It's Pacifica!" Mabel exclaimed when she saw her.

Princess Unattainabelle frowned. "Okay, seriously, stop calling me that. It's not funny and it's getting VERY annoying!"

"YOU JERK!" Stan growled. "YOU DECEIVED US!" He glared at the Princess, looking as if he was going to punch her.

Princess Unattainabelle gasped upon hearing such words. She put her hands on her hips and suddenly looked very insulted. "And just HOW did I deceive you?"

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan is right," Dipper realized, remembering that Princess Unattainabelle had been the one that told them Addabeth would help get them home. "YOU lied to us! Why did you tell us that Addabeth was the one who could get us home if she couldn't?"

"Oh…. so you five went to see Addabeth?" Princess Unattainabelle questioned, her eyes widening.

Ford nodded. "Yes and she told us that she didn't have the power to send us back to our dimension."

"And imagine!" Mabel frowned. "We journeyed so far and wide to reach her, braving everything we could, but in the end, it was for nothing!"

Princess Unattainabelle smiled. "That's JUST what I wanted to hear!" She pulled a lever, which looked like a branch on a tree and suddenly a portal on the ground opened up.

Everyone gasped.

"Whoa," Dipper stated in shock, staring at the portal in awe. "What is that?"

"It's a dimensional portal," Princess Unattainabelle explained with a smile. "It will take you back home."

Everyone stared at her in surprise when she said that.

"W.. W... Wait a minute!" Ford blurted out after letting everything sink in. "You knew how to send us back home all along?!"

Princess Unattainabelle nodded.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Stan growled. "WHY DID YOU MAKE US GO ON THAT LONG AND STUPID QUEST?! MY KNEES AND BACK HURT FROM ALL THE WALKING!"

"Because I don't send just ANYBODY back! Lot's of dimensional travelers get mixed up and end up in this place somehow. The passageway to exist this dimension is hard to find, but somehow, I've discovered the secret passageway to send people back home a long time ago. " Princess Unattainabelle told the gang. "And when I see those people who wish to be back home, I send them on a quest of strength and determination to see how far they would go and what risk they would take just to be back on their home land. And you five just proved that you have it all." She grinned.

"Wow!" Mabel smiled after listening to the story. "I guess if you DO work hard, you will get what you want!"

"Psssssh, boring!" Stan groaned, rolling his eyes. He smiled as he looked at the portal with glee. "Woo! Mystery Shack, comfy chair and relaxation, here I come!" He bellowed with joy as he jumped through the portal.

"FINALLY! GET OFF ME TIGHT PRINCESS DRESS!" Grenda followed behind Stan.

"I'M COMING WADDLES!" Mabel jumped in after Grenda.

Dipper and Ford rolled their eyes and chuckled a bit at Mabel, Grenda and Stan's actions. They paused in front of the portal and took one final glance back at Princess Unattainabelle.

"Princess Unattainabelle, thank you for helping us," Ford told her.

"And teaching us a wise lesson." Dipper added with a smile.

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to admiring my beauty," With that said, Princess Unattainabelle glanced at her mirror and rode off on her horse.

Dipper and Ford watched her leave and then looked at each other.

"Ready to go home, Dipper?" Ford extended his hand.

Dipper nodded and took it. "Ready," he replied.

Then they stepped through the portal, back to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

While Stan, Grenda, Mabel, Dipper and Ford journeyed through the portal, their visions were blurred and could only see a flash of dark colors. But when they could soon see again, they found themselves in the living room of the Mystery Shack. They were back.

"Yes! We're home!" Dipper cried with joy.

"Oh the shack! Oh my chair!" Stan exclaimed, taking a seat in it. "Ahhh, it's just as comfy as I remember it!" He playfully shook his butt.

"AND I'M IN MY CLOTHING!" Grenda smiled upon seeing that she was in her normal outfit. 

"WADDLES!" Mabel screamed joyfully open seeing her pig. She rushed up to him and gave him the biggest hug she ever had given him. "Oh my Waddles! I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

Stan turned on the t.v. and saw that the latest episode of _Duck-tective_ was starting. "Hey guys! _Duck-tective_ is on!"

"Yay!" Mabel cheered, taking a seat next to Stan, placing Waddles on her lap and petting him. "We made it back just in time!"

"MAKE WAY FOR GRENDA!" Grenda called out, taking a spot on the floor.

Mabel turned to Dipper and Ford. "Dipper! Grunkle Ford! Aren't you guys gonna watch the latest _Duck-tective_ episode with us?"

Dipper shrugged with a small smile. "Yeah, why not? After all, I could use a big break after our big adventure today." He walked over and sat on the opposite side of Stan.

"Oh no, not me," Ford shook his head. "I have some work to get done in the basement!"

"Aw, come on, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel whinned.

"Yeah you always go down in that basement of yours instead of spending quality with us!" Stan grumped. "Rest a bit!"

Ford chuckled, finally giving in to his family's demands. "Oh, alright, if you insist."

And so Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford and Grenda spent the rest of the time watching _Duck-tective_. They were happily back in Gravity Falls and finally not stuck in _Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons_ anymore.

 **The End**


End file.
